


Mommy, it hurts..

by Rareshipper96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Married Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: Kayla has trouble sleeping, she asks her mom if she can sleep with her Kara says yes.What will happen next?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding The Skies: A Mother's Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792064) by [KalexandraDanvers (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers). 



Alex left for Midvale, and she won't be back until next week. So Kara lied in their bed reading a book called "The Devils Triangle" when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" Kara called.

Kayla, her beautiful daughter, opened the door looking beautiful as always in her red nightdress and Kara smiled at her and Kayla smiled back. "Hey there, beautiful," Kara said putting her book down on her bedside table, "is everything okay?"

Kayla shook her head and walked towards her Mom. "Not really," Kayla told her, "I had the worst dream... and I was wondering... if... maybe... I can sleep here with you tonight?"

Kara smiled at her sixteen year old daughter and reached her hand for Kayla. "Of course you can sleep her princess," Kara reassured her, "you don't even have to ask. Now come here."

Kayla took Kara’s hand in hers and lied down on top of her Mom as Kara wrapped her arms around Kayla. "Thank you Mommy," she breathed out and kissed her cheek.

Kara almost moaned at what she did but she couldn't. It was wrong. Kayla was her daughter for heaven's sake. She need to stop thinking this way about her. About how she'd feel around her penis, about her nipples when she'll suck on them, on her pink wet lips against her, on her pale skin against her hands as she holds her still while she's fuc--- Stop! She needed to stop! Or she'll go hard while her little baby girl is lying on top of her.

After a few minutes Kayla started to move above her groaning, her eyes still close so Kara assumed she was already asleep and tried to make herself comfortable. But then, then Kara saw Kayla move her hand down under her panties and start rubbing herself. Kara felt her cock twitch in her pajamas.

"Sweetie," Kara started making Kayla still and open her eyes wide in panic, "Is everything okay down there?" Kara ran a hand over Kayla’s hair. Or are you just trying to make me want to fuck you eve more than I already do? she thought.

Kayla looked up at Kara still rubbing herself and licked her lips, and believe it when Kara said it took everything in her not to bite Kayla’s bottom lips and rub Kayla herself.

"Mommy," Kayla groaned, "it itches. It itches so bad!"

"Oh." Kara moaned, flipping them so she'll be on top of Kayla, "my poor baby girl. Do you want Mommy to help you?"

Kayla almost couldn't believe this was really happening. Suddenly she'd remembered her mom's words. "Wha-what about momma Alex?" Kayla asked nervously. She really, really, really, wanted this but she didn't want to do anything to mess up her parents relationship. Despite wanting to fuck Kara, Kayla loved both of her parents equally, just because she didn't have the same fantasies about Alex as she did Kara didn't mean she cared for her any less. 

"It's fine." Kara said reassuringly. 

"R-really?" Kayla asked, still unsure. 

Kara nodded. "Mmhmm. Don't worry about that right now. Worry about this." Kara said, “Do you want Mommy to help you?"

"YES!" Kayla screamed, "yes Mommy, please, please help me. Please!"

"Oh, I'll help you alright," Kara said with lust in her voice. Kara took Kayla's panties off and reached up to take off her bra, only to find out, she wasn't wearing any. Kara looked up to see her perfect girl smirking up at her. The sneaky brat. She planned it. She wants it. Well, if that's what she wants, that's what she'll get.

Kara took off her nightdress and took Kayla’s hand away from her pussy where Kayla was still rubbing herself making her whimper. "Shh," Kara soothed her as she started to rub Kara’s pussy, "shh, Mommy's gonna take real good care of her baby girl. Just like she did for the past sixteen years and just like she wanted to for the past ten years.”

"Ten?" Kayla asked, "you wanted me for ten years Mommy?" at her nod Kayla pouted, "then why didn't you take me?" she whined, "why didn't you made love to me? Why didn't you fuck me? I wanted you to. So why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know you wanted me. And because we couldn't Kayla," Kara explained to her, " But now, we'll get through this together and now, " Kara pushed a finger into her baby, "I can finally fuck you. Hard. And fast." Kara moved her finger hard and fast as she spoke making her little angel moan as she was hitting all the right spots.

Kara took the finger out and pushed two. Her free hand went up and she caressed Kayla's cheek. Kayla looked at her with hooded eyes. Kara brushed her lips against Kayla and kissed her. Slow and deep and full with love and lust. Kara moved her lips to Kayla’s right boob and pushed another finger in her free hand playing with her left boob.

"Oh Mommy!" Kayla bucked her hips up as Kara hit her G spot, making her cum. "Fuck Mommy," she said, "You're taking real good care of me, Mommy. But Mommy, it's not fair..."

"What not fair, baby?" Kara asked her as she reached for her hard member.

"I'm all naked and you," Kayla gestured at her body, "are still wearing your night dress. Can you take it off so I can see your big hard dick Mommy?" Kayla asked, well, more moaned, her Mom.

"Fuck," Kara said moving her hand up and down her length, "yeah baby, of course you can." Kara took her hands off her beautiful girl and she stared at Kayla’s naked figure as she took her dress off sending it flying across the room as she once again took a hold of her dick. Kara moaned as she felt another hand on her and saw her baby taking her in her hand raising a brow at Kara. She understood what Kara wants and took her hand off.

"Wow Mommy," Kayla said, one hand rubbing Kara’s cock while the other one rubbing her cunt, "you're so big. And all because of me."

"Yeah, baby," Kara said hand grasping Kayla’s hair, "all because of you."

"Mommy?" Kayla asked.

"What, baby girl?" Kara asked her.

"Can I suck your dick, Mommy?" Kayla asked, licking a long trail of saliva along Kara’s lips.

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, baby, you can. Suck it. Suck that dick." Kara whimpered, her tongue sticking out to lick her daughter’s saliva on her lips, moaning at the taste.

Before Kara even finished her first word her cock was already in her girl's throat. She fucked into Kayla’s mouth, moaning all along. "Fuck baby," she said as she looked down at the girl. She reached to grasp Kayla’s ass and spanked her. Hard. Making Kayla gag on her cock. 

"That's for making Mommy so fucking hard baby," Kara told her as she spanked it again, "oh yeah. Don't stop, baby girl, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," Kara said over and over again as she rocked against Kayla.

Kara felt a hand squeeze her balls and she pulled on Kayla's hair which got her a "humm" against her cock. "You like it, baby?" Kara asked Kayla, "You like it as I, your Mom, fuck you? You like it when Mommy spank you and pull your hair baby?" Kara could feel her orgasm as she slapped Kayla’s ass once more. 

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum, you better get off Mommy's cock right now," she told Kayla. But her baby didn't move and Kara smirked, "unless, you wanted Mommy to cum in your mouth." Kayla nodded excitedly and looked at her Mom, finger in her vagina as Kara fucked her throat. Kara grasped Kayla’s hair and pushed her hard and Kayla’s squeezed her balls making her cum into Kayla's mouth. "Oh yeah," Kara said as Kayla kept on sucking even after she cum in her mouth. Kayla wanted her hard again the little slut. "Yeah, you fucking slut," Kara said, "make Mommy hard again. Yeah just like that, you whore, just like that." 

Kara pushed her so she lied down and she fucked into her mouth panting. "Fuck," Kara said as Kayla pulled out with a wet pop and reached out for her drawer where keeps the lube and condoms. "How do you know where I keep those?" Kara asked her.

"I just do," Kayla blushed shrugging, "why does it matter?"  
Kara grasped her chin and brought her down for a kiss.

"It dosen't," Kara told her, watching as she put the condom on her penis, "I was just wondering."

Kayla put some of the lube in her hand and pumped her mom's dick before look at her. "How do you want me?" Kayla asked her, biting her lip, "riding you? Or do you want to fuck me into the mattress? Uh, Mommy?"

"We can do both, baby, don't you worry," Kara assured Kayla,

"But right now, you're gonna lie here as Mommy fucks you. And you won't cum till I tell you. Are we clear?" Kayla nodded and Kara lined her cock in front of Kayla’s clit. Kara pushed into Kayla, her pussy dripping wet and tight around her. "Fuck, baby," Kara said as she was fully into her, "you feel so good around your Mommy. So wet and tight, just for me."

Kara started moving out of her achingly slow and again into her. She fucked Kayla slow and soft as she played with Kayla’s tits. Biting at her hard nipples, making Kayla groan and moan. It was like music to her ears.

"Mommy please," Kayla begged, hands on Kara' shoulders, "please Mommy, please. PLEASE!"

"Please what, baby?" Kara asked, "What do you want, gorgeous? Tell Mommy what do you need."

"You. I need you."

"You have me baby, you have me."

"No, Mommy," Kayla shook her head, "Fuck me. Please, Mommy, fuck me."

"That's what I'm doing baby. Isn't it?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Hard," Kayla said, rocking up, "fuck me harder Mommy, fuck me faster Mommy. Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Kayla screamed and tilted her head up as she did just that. Kara bared her teeth and began to pound into Kayla, their bodies moving in a fierce rhythm.

“Oh, yessss…just like that,” Kayla moaned, urging her on with her breathy pants, with the way Kayla started dragging her nails up and down her back. Kara was breathing hard, giving small grunts as she slammed her hips back and forth, as lines of fire sizzled across her back. "Oh yeah, Mommy," Kayla breathed, "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!" 

Kara changed her angle slightly and Kayla gave a muffled cry before shoving a hand between them to work at her clit. Kara was hitting all the right spots now, and she could feel the tension building in her body. She was full, the pressure was perfect, and she worked herself with nimble fingers, gliding over and around the hard nub, while her panting cries to fill the room. Since she knows Alex won't come home until next week, she makes sure to mark Kayla. 

"You like it baby?" Kara asked panting.

"No, Mommy!" Kayla screamed.

Kara pushed hard into her biting her left breast hard. "What did you just say you little slut?" Kara asked not moving out of her, staying deep inside.

"I said that I don't like you fucking me Mommy," Kayla moaned, "because I fucking love it when you fuck me, Mommy. I love it, I LOVE IT!" Kayla yelled as Kara kept on pounding into her. The bed started to move under them and Kayla arched her back as her mom fucked her and sucked love bits all over her body. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Kayla moaned, "you're the best fucker ever. I'll make a trophy for you tomorrow after I ride you." Kayla shouted, biting hard into Kara’s shoulder to muffle the whines tumbling out of her mouth. Kara smirked and pushed harder into her as she said those last words. 

"Baby I'm gonna cum now okay?" Kara told her, "and you can too." Kayla nodded and Kara rolled her hips as they both came.

Kara rolled off of Kayla and kissed her slowly. "I love you, baby," she said.

"I love you too, Mommy." And with that, they both fell asleep.

***

The next day Kara woke up feeling something hot and wet around him and she groaned as she woke up. Kara looked up seeing her baby girl bouncing on her dick her boobs bounce up and down as she moaned and rubbed her cilt as she rides Kara and she reached her hand up to play with Kayla’s nipples.

Kayla gasped and took Kara’s hand and moved it to grasp her ass instead.

"Fuck, baby," Kara said as she spanked Kayla making her moan loudly, "you're so tight."

"That's because you're so big Mommy," Kayla told her. "God you're so big and hard. I woke up feeling your dick rubbing my ass and I just had to have you. I needed to feel you in me. God Mommy, yeah, just like that!" Kayla screamed as her Mom started thrusting hard into her.

"Yeah, baby," Kara said, "ride my dick, ride it like the slut you are. You are a slut right? Mommy's little fucking slut."

"Fuck yeah, Mommy," Kayla screamed as she squeezed her tits as she fucks herself on Kara's dick, "I'm Mommy's little slut. Want Mommy to fuck me all fucking day. Fuck yeah."

"You like fucking yourself on Mommy's cock, baby?" Kara was panting.

"Fuck yeah, Mommy," she breathed.

"Tell me."

"I love fucking myself on your big, fat cock, Mommy. It makes me feel so naughty."

Kara groaned. "You are naughty, aren't you? Such a dirty little slut for Mommy..."

Kayla picked up her pace, humping her lap in earnest. She loved the way her pelvis rubbed her clit with every thrust.

"Your pussy's so tight around me, baby. Are you getting close?"  
"Yeah," Kayla moaned.

"Fuck I'm close too, baby," Kara said, "wanna come inside you, can I come inside you, baby girl?"

"Ah-- Yes, Mommy!" Kayla yelled, "come inside me, do it, do it!"

"Fuck, not yet baby," Kara told Kayla thrusting hard into her pussy, "Want you to come first..."

Kara trailed her fingers down Kayla’s back until her fingers reached her ass. She pressed a finger to Kayla’s unoccupied hole and circled it. He rubbed her finger further down to catch some of her wetness and went back to playing with her ass. Kara slowly pressed her finger inside which pulled a moan from Kayla. Kayla relaxed herself for Kara as Kara pushed her finger all the way in until it was completely engulfed by her body. Kara could feel her own cock moving around in her pussy as Kayla continued to fuck herself on Kara.

"Oh god, Mommy. That feels so good."

Her movements got quicker and quicker and Kara began pumping her finger in and out of her ass.

"Yes, Mommy, yes... Keep going. I'm getting close," Kayla warned.

Kara increased her pace, fucking Kayla with her finger.

"That's it baby," Kara groaned in her ear. "Come on Mommy's cock."

Kayla moaned loudly and her hips bucked as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Come on, baby. Come on..."

Kayla roughly gripped Kara' shoulders as she lifted off her cock and came all over Kara. She squirted a steady stream of her juices on her cock, pants, abs, chest and a bit of the bed. Kayla’s body convulsed and she went limp on top of Kara, breathing harshly and moaning weakly. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder in the crook of her neck, and her arms hung on Kara’s shoulders.

Kara' mouth was wide open. Quickly, before the moment passed, Kara reached underneath Kayla, grabbed her cock, and shoved it back inside her. Kayla groaned but didn't protest.  
Kara started fucking Kayla roughly.

The sight of Kayla losing herself and coming all over her made her cock twitch uncontrollably. Kara put her hands under Kayla’s ass and lifted her slightly. She pumped her cock up inside Kayla’s hard and the sound of skin slapping skin quickly filled the room.  
Kara was getting close, her breathing getting labored.

"Yes, Mommy. Come," Kayla tiredly moaned in her ear, still trying to catch her breath from her own orgasm.

Kara groaned and rode her even harder. Her balls were drawing up and she could feel herself getting closer to climax.

"Oh god, baby... oh... SHIT," Kara groaned loud as she lost it, exploding inside of Kayla. Her arms gave out and Kayla reached down and positioned Kara' still twitching cock so that it was between her folds, and she began slowly humping her length.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck...," Kara moaned. Her orgasm seemed to last forever.

Kayla hummed in her ear, nipping on the Kara’s earlobe. She moved her arms so she was hugging Kara’s shoulders. "Good, Mommy."

Kara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could stay like this forever.

"Your Momma won’t come back until next week. So, how about we'll stay in bed all week and we'll do all the thing I've always wanted to do to you, baby?" Kara whispered in her ear, licking the shell.

"I'd like that,” Kayla smiled at Kara and kissed her slowly. A soft moan escaped Kara’s mouth as she felt Kayla's tongue for entrance. Kara starts to open her mouth slowly, allowing Kayla’s tongue to explore her mouth. Kayla refused to break the kiss that she and her Mom had been connected with for several minutes, sucking on Kara’s tongue. Their tongues swayed all around their mouths, each one trying to gain control over the other. 

As their lips parted for breath, “You are a phenomenal kisser, baby girl.” Kara panted as she kissed Kayla on the nose, breath fanned over her lips.

Kara chuckled when Kayla pushed her face into the crook of her neck to hide how she blushes.

“Love you, Mommy.” Kayla whispers, just barely nipping at Kara’s neck.

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Kara whispered back, pressing a kiss to the top of the Kayla’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep. She started the coffee machine without even opening her eyes, muscle memory leading her towards the cupboard where they kept the mugs. She pulled out the two biggest ones, yawned loudly as she placed them on the counter.

She buried her face in her mom’s shirt she snatched on her way out of the bedroom and inhaled the her mom’s perfume. The material is wrinkled from being haphazardly discarded last night, and the colour doesn’t really suit her pale complexion, but she took comfort in the way it smelled and how it hungs loose on her frame: unbuttoned and revealing her blue panties, barely reaching past her ass.

The coffee machine announced being done with a ping that resounded in the silent house. She idly scratched at the back of her calf with her foot as she poured the hot liquid into the mugs, topped it off appropriately with sugar and milk.

Taking a sip from one of the mugs and making a soft pleased noise, she finally took both coffees and ambles through the kitchen and to the hall. She smiled at what she sees, bit her lower lip as she felt her body tingle with want.

Kayla watched her mom look up at her from the papers scattered all over her desk. 

Kara wore her wide trousers and an undershirt, the belt still hanging on the back of the sofa. She smiled at the sight of her daughter, a warm, affectionate thing, as her eyes travelled over her body.

Kara crooked a finger at Kayla and her daughter laughed at that, but came anyways. 

Kayla deposited the mugs at the edge of the desk and then crawled into her mom’s lap, straddled her and immediately leaned in for a long, drugging kiss.

When they broke apart Kara’s hands are skimmed over Kayla’s thighs, much like Kayla’s over her shoulders. Kayla traced the hem of her mom’s undershirt with a finger as she smiled at her coyly.

“I was thinking about you taking day off today.”

“That so?” Kara hummed, her thumbs rubbing circles over the insides of Kayla’ thighs. “And what would I use a day off for?"

Kayla worried her lower lip between her teeth, ran her hands down over Kara’s chest.

“Maybe you could solve the case of my missing bra. Or maybe you could help me.. cover up the evidence."

Kara laughed a little at that. Hoisted her up closer and skimmed her hands up over Kayla’s flanks.

“And by evidence,” Kayla continued with a grin, “I mean body. My body. Living body. Covered with your body.”

Kayla’s grin widened when Kara laughed at her and she used the moment to pull the undershirt out of Kara’s pants and snaked her hands beneath it, leaned in to press kisses along the line of Kara’s jaw. Kayla made a lime all the way up to her Mom’s ear to nibble on the lobe and whisper all the things she wants her mom to do to her and the things she wants to do for her.

Kayla rubbed her hands over Kara’s stomach as she murmured dirty promises into her ear, moaning unashamedly when Kara pressed their bodies close. Kara pressed her lips against her daughter’s neck and groaned when Kayla wiggled playfully on her lap, her fingers dug into Kayla’s skin as she moved with her.

Neither of them cared anymore about the coffee Kayla made, about the mugs or stains on the carpet when Kara leaned them both forward to sweep her hand over the desk. All she seemed to care about is hoisting Kayla up and lay her on the wooden surface.

The shirt fan out leaving all of Kayla on display, for her to see, and Kayla arched up to her, made her laugh as she reached for her making gimme hands.

“It's still a funny sight,” Kara said, and she ran her hands over Kayla’s stomach, “you wearing my shirt.”

“I could take it off,” Kayla suggested.

Kara just smiled and slipped a hand inside her underwear, "Don't." She used her free hand to hold Kayla down, kept her mostly still as Kayla tried moving against her fingers to urge her on. Kara must feel playful today because she took her time teasing her daughter and pulled back until Kayla let out a whine of frustration.

“Please,” Kayla begged, “Mommy, do something.”

“Mm, as you wish, baby.”

Kara finally started moving her fingers, slipping one of them inside her, and Kayla grabbed at her arm with one hand to hold on to something, the other one clutched at the edge of the desk as she writhed. She moaned as Kara rubbed circles over her clit with her thumb, her head thumped back against the desk.

The Reporter curved a hand around Kayla’s jaw, traced her thumb along her lower lip. Kayla catched the finger with her mouth and suck it in, lapped at it with her tongue. Kayla watched her mom looked at her hungrily, her hips moved in tandem with Kara’s fingers as she tried to get her mom deeper, feel her more.

She grazed over Kara’s thumb with her teeth, suckles at it until Kara groaned because she know how good her mouth is, how warm it feels around other things. But she always gave as good as she got and she pushed a second finger inside her, and she let her finger go with a moan.

“Mommy.”

“I’m here, Kayla, I’ll take care of you,” Kara promised, voice smooth, and leaned in to catch Kayla’s mouth in a hard, claiming kiss.

Kayla arched her body against her Mom’s, moved her hands until she can claw at her shoulders, trying to anchor herself. She wrapped her legs around Kara, pulled her closer that way until there's barely any space between them, Kara’s wrist trapped, but she still managed to work her up more.

Kara grinded her palm over Kayla’s clit they way she knows drive Kayla crazy, drank the cries and curses from Kayla lips as she tries to hold on. As Kayla fought the heat coiling in her belly to make it last longer, needed it to last longer because she doesn’t want to come until her mom buried deep inside her.

Kayla lowered one of her hands and tugged at Kara’s pants pointedly.

“I need you to take those off now,” Kayla demanded, “Right now, c’mon.”

Kara complied without more than a hungry groan, her control fractured, but it still made Kayla whine when Kara pulled away for a moment to remove her pants and rolled a condom on her cock.

Kayla grabbed Kara as soon as she’s back, latched onto her with her legs around Kara’s waist and arms over her shoulders, catched Kara’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

Kara laughed at her daughter antics, pleased and happy, just as hungry as Kayla, and cupped her face in her hands, slowed down the kiss until is something almost achingly sweet.

Then she slipped one hand to her hip and pulls Kayla even closer against her as she nibbled on her lower lip, sucked on her chin. She made a trail down Kayla’s chest and licked around one of her nipples as she moved her, so she can easily slip inside when she leaned up to kiss her again.

Kayla’s nails dug into Kara’s skin, head thumped back against the desk as Kayla groaned. Finally.

Kara kept one hand low on Kayla’s back, holds her steady as she rolled her hip in a slow grind. It’s maddening, drove Kayla crazy since she’s been riding the edge of orgasm for so long, but it’s also so sweet and good.

Kara placed her free hand on the desk, just next to her head and then she straightened up a bit to be able to move better, deeper; and Kayla bite on her own fingers to stifle her needy moans.

Kayla moved with Kara, pushed for more, for harder, for “Yes, yes, like that. Faster. Mommy.”

Hearing her request Kara picked up the pace and made her want to scream.

Kayla barely held her voice back, all of it too much to keep silent, to bite her moans back. She’s clenching around her, trying to keep her inside, and that's when Kara finally made some serious noise herself.

“Fuck,” Kara cursed. ”You feel so good, Kayla. My sweet girl. You're so good.”

Kara’s voice is strained, her hips falling out of rhythm, and it makes Kayla move against Kara more, work her pelvis almost furiously.

“Don't stop, please, Mommy. Please,” Kayla begged.

Kara moaned Kayla’s name, her fingers digging into Kayla’s lower back and the sight of her mom with her eyes closed, lips parted and so close herself is what made Kayla finally lose it, what makes her spine arch as boiling heat washed over her body and she came.

Kara kept moving, fucking into Kayla hard and deep, prolonging Kayla’s orgasm as she chased her own, until she groaned deeply, rided it out in slow, languid thrusts.

They drifted for a while after, bodies loose, and Kayla enjoyed the heat of her mom inside her.

It's only when Kara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kayla that she came back to her senses. But everything is still sharp and overwhelming so Kayla hide against her mom, nose buried in her neck. Her hands smoothie over Kara’s back and shoulders as Kara murmured into her ear, kissing the line of her hair. Kayla made little agreeing sounds to whatever Kara said, not able to focus on the words. Kayla just lied there, spent and satisfied, warm and safe with her mom wrapped around her, growing soft inside her.

“I think I should make you coffee have more often,” Kayla finally said.

Kara laughed at that and nuzzled her neck.

“I agree.” Kara said rose her mouth to nibble at the skin just below Kayla’s jaw.

They stayed quiet for a few short moments before Kayla spoke up again. “Mommy.”

“Yes, Baby girl.” Kara leaned back to look at Kayla.

“So are you gonna take your day off.” Kayla asked as her fingers traced her mom’s jawline, and as her thumb rubbed across her mom’s bottom lip.

“Do I have to?” Kara whispered as she decided to tease her daughter.

“Mom,” Kayla whined but Kara shook her head. “Please,” she said with a pout.

"I have so much work to do." Kara continued, took the finger into her mouth, sucked softly.

Kayla leaned up, pressed a short kiss to Kara’s nose, “Pretty please.”

“No,” Kara said firmly, still sucking the finger.

Kayla leaned back in, removed her finger, kissed her mom tenderly, exploring her mom’s mouth with her own tongue.

“Please, Mom.” Kayla asked, puppy eyes are added to the pout and that makes Kara break. As much fun as teasing Kayla is, it’s too difficult when she looks like this.

"Alright," Kara said as she pressed a kiss to Kayla’s lips, slowly leaned back from their kiss, smile on her face. "You won." 

“Yes!” Kayla exclaimed, started peppering small wet kisses over Kara’s face. And after a dozen wet kisses planted all over Kara's face, Kayla finally kissed Kara's lips.

Kara let out a laugh that turned into a moan as Kayla’s tongue slipped past her teeth. She allowed Kayla's tongue to explore her mouth.

Kayla broke off the kiss and whispered, “I love you so much, Mom.”

“I love you too, Baby girl,” Kara whispered back, leaned in to give her a warm kiss. Kayla deepened the kiss and lightly dragged her fingers up Kara’s arm before tangling in the blonde hair. The kiss soon turned rough as their tongues danced together in a battle of dominance.

Kayla reluctantly broke the kiss for air, breathing softly against Kara’s lips and staring into gorgeous blue eyes with want.

“I’m addicted to your mouth, Mom,” Kayla whispered, “The way you taste,” Kayla licked Kara’s cheek, covering it with her saliva. “I want to keep kissing you forever, Mom.”

Kara opened her mouth to reply, a tease on the tip of her tongue, but got replaced with a low groan when Kayla wrapped her fingers around her cock and started stroking it.

“How about we stay in bed all day today? Just lying there and enjoying in each other?, Mom" Kayla whispered, sucking at Kara’s earlobe.

A growl made it's way past Kara’s parted lips. "Oh fuck," she snarled, grabbing Kayla's legs and hoisting her upwards, making Kayla yelp and instinctively wrap her legs around her mom's waist.

Kayla's laughter filled the air as Kara headed towards the bedroom with her daughter securely in arms.

Kayla buried her face in her mom’s neck, inhaling her scent and trailing a series of wet kisses beginning at her jawline nibbling her way downwards, sucking and licking and marking every inch of pearly skin available to her.

Kara kicked the door shut behind her after entering the bedroom and fell into bed so that Kayla on top of her.

Once they were on the bed, “I want to lick every inch of your body, Mom.” Kayla whispered, looking deep into her mom’s eyes.

“No one is going to stop you, Baby girl.” Kara replied, Her hand moved to tuck a few strands of hair gently behind Kayla’s left ear.

Kayla smiled and then she took out her tongue and began licking Kara’s face.


End file.
